


you were beautiful

by joshurideul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and so is soonyoung, im sorry, this is just v soft, wonwoo's whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshurideul/pseuds/joshurideul
Summary: soonyoung sees wonwoo's smile, and suddenly everything is alright.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 16





	you were beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> it's wonwoo day! i hope u enjoy this, i made it last minute since i wanted to write something for his birthday lol. (title is ywb by day6)

soonyoung places the blanket in between him and wonwoo. today was just the perfect weather for a picnic, with the sun peeking out of the clouds. it's been a while since they've been on a date like this. 

"the weather feels nice, doesn't it, nonu?" soonyoung looks over and wonwoo's smiling. he smiles too, and takes the basket in his hands. 

he takes out wonwoo's favorite cookies and soonyoung's favorite apple juice brand. soonyoung reminisces about the last time they went out on a picnic. 

_"soonyoung, babe," wonwoo sighs "why are you rolling on the ground?"_

_"because it's fun," soonyoung looks up and smiles at him. "and you should try it too."_

_"no thanks, i'd rather not accidentally swallow a worm."_

_soonyoung pouts and wonwoo feels like breaking. "come on, nonu. i promise i wont let you near any worms because i know how bad your stomach can get. please roll in the grass with me?"_

_"that sounds romantic." before soonyoung's pout deepens at the sarcasm, wonwoo grabs his hand and lays himself on the grass. "i guess i'll just have to roll with it."_

_soonyoung laughs and they lay on the grass, their food being forgotten. ___

__soonyoung is smiling, until he isn't. he didn't even realize that he started crying. he was full on sobbing as he dropped the cookie he was eating to the blanket._ _

__"wonwoo," the other didn't reply. if soonyoung closed his eyes longer, he would imagine him wrapping his arms around him. whispering that he's going to be fine. that everything's going to be okay. but it wasn't. and soonyoung just wants wonwoo to come back._ _

__"i miss you so much."_ _

__he grabs wonwoo's picture frame and holds it onto his chest like his life depends on it. he keeps whispering i miss you's and come back's to the frame, still crying._ _

__it had been two years since wonwoo died. and he's still the love of soonyoung's life._ _

__after a few moments, he starts to calm down. sniffling, he places wonwoo's picture back on top of the gravestone which said, jeon wonwoo._ _

__"i love you." soonyoung whispers as he kisses his finger and presses it against wonwoo's lips in the picture. it was wonwoo's graduation picture and the younger was smiling brightly. and all soonyoung thinks of is wonwoo's smile. he can't wait to see it again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. happy wonwoo day <3


End file.
